ASI FUE
by Maria-sama66
Summary: Naruto es abandonado por su novio Gaara con quien llevaba dos años de noviazgo dejandole este una simple nota como despedida. (La historia pertenece a MELODIA PRINCESITA MIL)


Resumen:

Hola-dijo naruto mientras se sentaba

Hola-respondió gaara viéndole directamente al los ojos

Perdona si te hago llorar

Perdona si te hago sufrir

Veo que te has casado y eres muy feliz –dijo gaara y de sus esmeraldas salían lágrimas de dolor

A si es gaara…-respondido naruto con una sonrisa-

Es que ya no me amas….

Pero es que no esta en mis manos

Pero es que no esta en mis manos, me he enamorado,

Me he enamorado, me enamore.

No...Desde hace mucho tiempo ya no-dijo naruto serio viendo esos hermosos ojos vidriosos que alguna vez amo con toda su alma-

Dame otra oportunidad…-dijo gaara cogiéndole las manos a naruto-

te amo amas que a mi vida

Te amo mi kitsune gracias por estar conmigo –arranco el carro rumbo a su hogar

100 %SASUNARU

* * *

 **CAPITULO UNICO**

En un hermoso parque donde los arboles de cerezo estaban en flor se reunieron como dos fugitivos dos amantes

Hola gaara-dijo una chica de cabellos rosa y con un vestido negro corto ceñido a su cuerpo-

Como estas sakura-dijo este mientras la besaba con mucho amor- te extrañe mucho

Si tanto me extrañas, Entonces por que no dejas ah ese bastardo de naruto-dijo ella con un deje de asco-

Por que no quiero lastimarlo lo quiero mucho-mira la reacción su novia y corrige las palabras- claro esta, como amigo simplemente

Entonces esto se acabo yo me tengo que ir a estudiar medicina al extranjero y no volveré dentro de 10 años o mas –dijo sakura arrogante como detestaba ah naruto por que el siempre el primero le había arrebatado el amor de Ino luego el de Hinata hasta el de el ahora el de gaara por que tenia que ser siempre así ahora debía hacerlo sufrir aunque tuviera que mentir que amaba ah gaara

Esta bien me iré te estaré esperando debo terminar con…

No¡ fuguémonos no le digas nada a el

Esta bien-dijo gaara y luego poso una mano en el rostro de la hermosa chica de cabellos rosa y ojos esmeraldas-solo por que te amo

Luego de esto gaara y sakura se dan un beso, se separan ella con una sonrisa de maldad y gaara con un deje de tristeza

Naruto un joven de hermoso cabellos rubios y ojos color cielo una belleza, estudiante del colegio siguiendo la especialidad de hotelería y turismo internacional y nacional un genio, tenia un novio de nombre gaara quien estudiaba economía tenían ya 2 años de enamorados, mas nunca han pasado ah tener intimidad, le agradaba la idea de llegar virgen al matrimonio, deseaba ir el ultimo día de las flores de sakura con su novio, por ende pido permiso en la facultad para ir a decirle a su novio que vallan ala cima del monte a verlas el ultimo día que florecen pero al llegar al departamento de su novio llamo, llamo y llamo y nadie le abrió sonrió tal ves no llegaba así que saco la llave que tenia y dentro no había nadie, tal ves salió a comprar ya que hoy no tenia clases, pero lo espero y espero y no volvió por instinto se fue a su habitación y lo único que encontró fue cajones afuera ropa tirada la maleta afuera y lo que mas le intrigo fue una simple nota que decía

Lo siento

Gaara

Naruto lee el papel, eso es todo después de 2 lindos años de noviazgo, el lo único que le dice lo siento salió corriendo del departamento cerrando con llave y sin mirar atrás corrió hasta chocar con alguien y al ver esos ojos negros como la noche se derrumbó en los brazos de lo que fue alguna ves un chico que le gusto

4 horas atrás

Aeropuerto de Japón

Hermano-dijo un joven de cabello negro agarrado en una coleta y unas ojeras junto a el venia un chico rubio de ojos azules y su cabello largo también pero curiosamente de un color amarillo- el es mi esposo Deidara

Mucho gusto-dijo este con una sonrisa y sasuke también le sonrió

El gusto en mío como es posible que alguien quiera estar con este pervertido-dijo sasuke haciendo sonrojar a Deidara y ah Itachi deprimido-es jugando vamos a mi departamento - comenzó a caminar y de repente miro a ver atrás y con una sonrisa que sonrojo a los dos mayores –Bienvenido a casa hermano- y siguió caminando Itachi sonrió y Deidara también era una alegría estar en familia pero antes de salir del aeropuerto sasuke deslumbro una cabellera roja que estaban en la sala de espera-espérame aquí hermano ya regreso y se fue

"como es posible que el dobe no me haya dicho que se iba por que no se despidió" eran los pensamientos de sasuke pero casi al llegar vio que no era su rubio amigo quien besaba al chico de cabellera roja sino una chica de pechos planos y mas se impacto al escucharlos

Me alegra que dejaras ah ese chico naruto –dijo la chica de cabellos rosa mientras se levantaba junto al chico de cabellera roja y comenzaban a caminar directo a la puerta de abordaje hacia el avión se fue donde estaba su hermano subieron en un taxi y se fueron al departamento la pasaron bien pero cuando Itachi y Deidara decidieron descansar ya que el viaje se les izo largo sasuke salió a buscar a su amigo rubio y lo entorno como lo temían

Naruto se encontraba abrasado a sasuke mientras sollozaba….

/*-/*-/*-6 años después/*-/*-/*-/*-

Sasuke estaba sentado dentro de una espaciosa oficina mientras cerraba los ojos tratando de concentrase pero era inútil estaba pensando un el amor de su vida que no llegaba de viaje y ya era horas de que estuviera aquí-

Sasuke-kun...-suena una voz de una chica su secretaria -

Dígame…-respondió este mientras salía de sus pensamientos-

Ha venido un chico y desea conversar con usted…

Quien es –que recuerde no esperaba a nadie o si-

Subaka no gaara-dijo este mientras entraba sasuke entorno los ojos y lo mira de pies a cabeza si que había cambiado más flaco con más ojeras y por último más pálido de lo normal-

Pasa déjalo Karin-dijo sasuke ya que su secretaria estaba que lo intentaba sacer por todas las formas ella asintió y cerro la puerta-siéntate gaara cuanto tiempo

Sabes que ese no es mi motivo de la visita

Así entonces por que

Deseo saber donde esta naruto

Y por que vienes justamente a mí

Por que tu…

Sasuke-se escucho una vos melodiosa y dulce la puerta se abrió de golpe gaara y sasuke dirigieron sus miradas, entra un rubio hermoso los años le habían asentado tan bien con una camisa blanca desbotonada los tres primeros botones con un vaquero negro ajustado y lo que mas le llamo la atención de aquel cuerpo de infarto y su caro de ángel fue un hermoso anillo en su dedo anular que brillaba como oro en cambio naruto simplemente tenia ojos para ver a sasuke- regrese de mi viaje –sonríe y se acerco a los brazos de su esposo quien los tenia abiertos para recibirlo y se dieron un ferviente beso – disculpa si te interrumpí –iba a mirar al compañero de su esposo pero sasuke le abrazo mas fuerte y no lo dejo mover ni un centímetro

En la cafetería de al frente espéralo el va ir –sonó como alguien se levanto y cerro la puerta sasuke tenia abrazo y unas lagrimas se escaparon de sus hermoso ojos- hace dos meses nos casamos y fue lo mas hermoso que eh vivido hace dos días te fuiste de viaje cosa que para mi se me hicieron siglos hace unos minutos volviste ahora te dejare libre y espero que tomes la decisión correcta yo se que tu todavía lo amas- soltó a naruto quine tenia una cara de sorpresa

De que hablas sasuke no te entiende acaso deseas anular nuestro matrimonio

Ve a la cafetería de al frente y cuando vuelvas estaré dispuesto a todo-dijo sasuke dejando aun perplejo naruto – ve

Esta bien iré-dijo naruto y se acerco para darle un beso a sasuke pero este solo le beso la mejilla dolido salió de la oficina dejando la maleta cruzo la calle dentro a la cafetería y ante sus hermosos ojos como el cielo se encontró de frente con gaara quien al verlo se le rodaron las lagrimas

Hola-dijo naruto mientras se sentaba

Hola-respondió gaara viéndole directamente al los ojos

Perdona si te hago llorar

Perdona si te hago sufrir

Veo que te has casado y eres muy feliz –dijo gaara y de sus esmeraldas salían lágrimas de dolor

A si es gaara…-respondido naruto con una sonrisa-

Es que ya no me amas….

Pero es que no esta en mis manos

Pero es que no esta en mis manos, me he enamorado,

Me he enamorado, me enamore.

No...Desde hace mucho tiempo ya no-dijo naruto serio viendo esos hermosos ojos vidriosos que alguna vez amo con toda su alma-

Dame otra oportunidad…-dijo gaara cogiéndole las manos a naruto-

Perdona si te causo dolor

Perdona si hoy te digo adiós

No...

Por que, yo se que aun me amas y el también lo sabe por eso te dejo elegir

Como decirle que te amo

Como decirle que te amo

Si el me ha preguntado, le dicho que no,

Le dicho que no

Lo siento gaara pero de verdad no te amo...-dijo serio naruto mientras suavemente deslizaba sus manos de la prisión de gaara-

El sabe que aun me amas…te ah preguntado

Si…

Y que le has respondido

Que no, ya no te amo, a el me entregue en cuerpo y alma entiéndelo

Soy honesta con el y contigo

A el lo quiero y a ti te he olvidado

Si Tu quieres seremos amigos

Yo te ayudo a olvidar el pasado.

De verdad me has olvidado o estas fingiendo

No esta vez no, gaara, ya no, a el le amo con toda mi alma y a ti ya te olvide lo siento-dijo naruto pero sus ojos ya le engañaban aun lo quería-

Por que mientes…

Si tu quieres seremos amigos yo te ayudo a olvidar el paso como yo lo olvide

No, te quiero a ti para siempre

No te aferres,

Ya no te aferres, a un imposible

Ya no te hagas. Ni me hagas mas daño.

No, por favor, que no ves que me haces daño-dijo naruto ya no soporto y las lagrimas salieron de sus hermosos ojos sorprendiendo no solo a gaara si no a sasuke quien observaba todo desde el otro lado de la calle-me duele que hayas vuelto, para que volviste ah

A recuperarte a toda costa

No me hagas mas daño del que ya me asistes, y no te hagas mas daño tu, por favor-dijo suplicante naruto llevándose las manos al rostro

Tu bien sabes que no fue mi culpa

Tu te fuiste sin decirme nada

Y a pesar que llore como nunca

Yo seguía de ti enamorada.

Te lo compensare pero vuelve a mi lado te necesito-dijo gaara mientras intentaba tocar el rostro de naruto

No ¡-dijo naruto mientras de un manotazo apartaba la mano de gaara de su rostro- gaara tu te fustes dejándome un estúpido papel-dijo mientras sacaba la billetera y buscaba le papel y lo mostro – lo siento gaara –leyó naruto con vos dolida- llore como nunca en los brazos de el, no sabes como me destrozaste que querías que haga no me dijiste nada, no sabia nada, pero a pesar de todo seguí enamorado

Solo fui a estudiar, me dolió dejarte-mintió- si ves amor aun me amas

….

Pero te fuiste

Y que regresabas, no me dijiste

Y sin mas nada por qué? No se

Pero fue así, así fue.

Perdóname por no dejarte ningún recado pero fue un viaje forzoso pero siempre pensé en ti y en nuestro amor dame otra oportunidad te lo suplico te amo mas que nunca-dijo gaara y naruto lo miraba llorando es que acaso no se daba cuenta del daño que estaba haciendo

Te brinde la mejor de las suertes

Me propuse no hablarte ni verte

Y hoy que has vuelto ya ves, solo hay nada

Ya no puedo ni debo quererte.

No gaara esto se acabo entiende ya no te amo, sasuke me enseño a perdonarte y te desee lo mejor y hoy quiero romper contigo formalmente lo haces tu o lo hago yo –dijo firmemente naruto sacado valor de donde no tenia-

No te voy a dejar, entiéndelo no te voy a dejar que estés con el por favor dame otra oportunidad soy humano y merezco una segunda oportunidad-dijo suplicante gaara mientras sollozaba sobre la mesa

Ya no te amo

Me ha enamorado, de un ser divino

De un buen amor

Que me enseno a olvidar

y a perdonar.

Gaara-dijo naruto dulcemente y el alzo le rostro para encontrarse con un rostro de felicidad y lo que mas temía se izo realidad- yo ya no te amo, sasuke supo ganarse mi corazón pulso a pulso con amor, cariño y comprensión es un ser divino sobre la tierra me enseño a perdonarte y sobre todo ah olvidar el amor que tuve por ti, yo naruto Namikaze Uzumaki deseo acabar formalmente con esta relación que tuve contigo alguna vez gaara, lo siento pero es verdad soy muy feliz con el, debes olvidarme y olvidarte de que algunas vez tuvimos algo como yo lo ice –sonrió de una manera única nunca antes gaara lo había visto tan feliz- sayonara gaara –se levanto y se fue de la cafetería dejando aun gaara desgarrado por dentro destrozado acabado

Naruto salió de la cafetería y ve a su esposo esperándolo en el carro son su maleta atrás y sonrió ya que se había desecho de una carga enorme ya que nunca había roto formalmente con gaara se sube al copiloto y beso a sasuke- te amo amas que a mi vida

Te amo mi kitsune gracias por estar conmigo –arranco el carro rumbo a su hogar

Fin


End file.
